communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Wikia Guided Tour: Zombies
center „Grrrrr Argh“ ist immer noch der Sound, den ich spontan höre, wenn es um Zombies geht. Er stammt vom Maskottchen von „Mutant Enemy“, Joss Whedons Produktionsfirma, das am Ende jeder Buffy-Folge einmal kurz über den Bildschirm wandelte. Ansonsten hatte ich als Nicht-Horrorfan mit den untoten Gehirnliebhabern lange nicht viel zu tun. Heute gibt es dagegen kein Entkommen mehr – thumb|right|180 pxZombies haben sich in diverse Genres und Medienformen geschlurft und sind mittlerweile fester Bestandteil des Mainstream-Entertainments. In dieser Ausgabe unserer Guided Tours wollen wir uns deshalb mal etwas näher mit dem Mythos Zombie beschäftigen und versuchen, dahinterzukommen, was eigentlich den Reiz dieser meistens unangenehmen Zeitgenossen ausmacht. left Der Mythos des Zombies beruht auf der Angst, Menschen könnten nach ihrem Tod wiederauferstehen und Jagd auf die Lebenden machen. Noch bis ins 18. Jahrhundert war eine Funktion der Totenwache, die heute in erster Linie der Trauerbewältigung gilt, den Verstorbenen endgültig zu erschlagen, falls er sich noch mal erheben sollte. Leider waren unter diesen „Untoten“ manchmal auch einfach Menschen, deren Tod mit den rudimentären medizinischen Möglichkeiten der Zeit fälschlich bestimmt worden war. Besonders in der Yoruba-Religion, zu der unter anderem Voodoo gehört, spielt die Zombie-Figur eine wichtige Rolle. Dort wird schwarzen Magiern die Fähigkeit attestiert, Menschen mit einem Fluch zu belegen, der sie sterben und als willenlose Arbeitssklaven aus dem Totenreich zurückkehren lässt. Datei:Guided-Tour-Headline-ZombiesBeiWikia.png rightBei Wikia sind Zombies sowohl im Entertainment-, als auch im Gaming-Bereich zahlreich vertreten. Zwei der bekanntesten aktuellen Beispiele von zombieartigen Wiedergängern in der Popkultur sind wohl die Beißer aus „The Walking Dead“ und die Weißen Wanderer aus „Game of Thrones“, doch vor allem ein älteres Franchise ist einfach nicht totzukriegen (get it??). Resident Evil startete 1996 als Videospiel für die Playstation – mittlerweile gibt es Filme, Bücher und Comics rund um die bösen Machenschaften der Umbrella Corporation. Der angeblich letzte Teil der erfolgreichen Filmreihe soll 2017 in die Kinos kommen. Die verschiedenen Interpretationen der Untoten sind in der Popkultur sehr facettenreich; von stöhnenden Nichtskönnern bis zu superschnellen Intelligenzbestien ist alles dabei. Ab diesem Monat ist bei sixx sogar die neue Serie iZombie zu sehen, in der eine zombifizierte junge Dame Kriminalfälle löst und sich nebenher mit Beziehungsproblemen herumschlagen muss. Hier ist eine kleine Auswahl von Wikias, in denen Zombies zentrales Thema sind: ZGT-PvsZ.png|Pflanzen gegen Zombies|link=w:c:pflanzen-gegen-zombies ZGT TWD.jpg|The Walking Dead|link=w:c:de.thewalkingdeadtv ZGT Tokyo Ghoul.jpg|Tokyo Ghoul|link=w:c:de.tokyoghoul ZGT Resident Evil.jpg|Resident Evil|link=w:c:de.residentevil ZGT Moviepedia.jpg|Zombiefilme in der Moviepedia|link=w:c:de.moviepedia:Kategorie:Zombiefilm ZGT Last of us.jpg|The Last of Us|link=w:c:de.thelastofus ZGT iZombie.jpg|iZombie|link=w:c:de.izombie ZGT Highschool.jpg|Highschool of the Dead|link=w:c:de.highschoolofthedead ZGT GoT.jpg|Game of Thrones|link=w:c:de.gameofthrones ZGT_Dead_Island.jpg|Dead Island|link=w:c:de.deadislandpc Wie immer haben wir unsere User als Experten der entsprechenden Communitys gebeten, uns einen Einblick in ihr Thema zu geben und mal zu erzählen, was an Zombies denn eigentlich so reizvoll ist. Viel Spaß! left|link=w:c:pflanzen-gegen-zombies:Benutzer:MagentaBlau Um mit einem interessanten Fakt zu beginnen: Das Wort Zombie entspringt der afrikanischen Sprache Kimbundu und beschreibt dort einen Totengeist. Weit verbreitet ist der Glaube an Untote besonders in Haiti. Dass Tote zu erneutem Leben erwachen, damit beschäftigten sich Menschen schon seit geraumer Zeit. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts schwappte schließlich das Phänomen Zombie von Haiti auf die amerikanische Unterhaltungsbranche über und somit haben es die Zombies in die Populärkultur geschafft. Anfangs waren es noch Filme und Musik wie „Dawn of the Dead“ oder Michael Jacksons „Thriller“. Später griff man das Thema auch in Videospielen auf. Im Jahre 2009 kam ein kleines Entwicklerteam auf die mehr oder weniger verrückte Idee, aus Zombies und Pflanzen ein lustiges Strategiespiel zu gestalten. Das Spielkonzept war simpel, ging aber dennoch auf und Pflanzen gegen Zombies wurde berühmt. Anders als in klassischen Tower-Defense Games, bilden hier Pflanzen die Verteidigung. Auch im Vergleich zu anderen Spielen mit Zombies in der Geschichte, gibt es Unterschiede. So dienen in Pflanzen gegen Zombies die Untoten nicht dem Gruselfaktor, sondern hauptsächlich dem Humor. Das gruselige Bild des Zombies wurde quasi umgedreht. Später folgten zahlreiche Nachfolger und mit Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2, das Anfang 2016 erscheinen wird, steht ein weiterer in den Startlöchern. link=w:c:de.thewalkingdeadtv:Benutzer:20M61|left Der Reiz an Zombiefiktion besteht für mich darin, zu sehen, wie Menschen mit dieser neuen Situation fertigwerden. Jeder kann sich vom besten Freund zum fleischfressenden Monster verwandeln. Dabei ist sehr interessant zu erfahren, wie man sich gegen die Untoten wehrt. Kämpft man aktiv und riskiert den Tod, oder versteckt man sich vor der Außenwelt und lässt sein Leben von den Untoten beherrschen? Die meisten Zombie-Werke sind nicht länger als ein Kinofilm und am Ende werden häufig alle Protagonisten getötet oder es wird zumindest in Aussicht gestellt, dass sie sterben werden. The Walking Dead hebt sich davon ab. In der Serie geht es um einen Polizisten, der sich plötzlich in einer Zombie-Apokalypse wiederfindet. Durch die Angst vor dem Tod, Bedrohungen und durch Verluste in Familie und Freundeskreis verändert sich seine Einstellung – Er selbst verändert sich. Das macht den Reiz der Serie aus. Die Handlung ist mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem die Zombies schon längst nicht mehr die größten Monster sind. Es treten immer mehr Gegenspieler auf, deren Verhalten man nicht vorhersagen kann. In typischen Heldenfilmen und Serien gibt es einen Guten und einen Bösen. Der Gute gewinnt, der Böse verliert. Dieses Denkmuster wird in TWD komplett verworfen. Alle wollen nur noch überleben und tun alles, was dazu notwendig ist. Damit kann ich mich identifizieren. Das spricht mich an. left|link=w:c:de.thelastofus:Benutzer:Schalentier Spätestens mit The Last of Us hat es Naughty Dog 2013 geschafft, sich einen festen Platz im Herzen vieler Spieler zu sichern. Warum? Ganz einfach: Zombies! Und natürlich mit einer einzigartigen Geschichte. Statt auf verwesende Leichen, denen Fleisch von den Knochen hängt oder auch mal ohne weiteres ein Körperteil abfällt, setzen die Uncharted-Macher auf ein gänzlich anderes Konzept. Bestandteil dieser Zombies, oder auch Infizierten, ist der Cordyceps-Virus. Denn dieser fiese Pilz-Parasit nistet sich in seinem Wirt ein und manipuliert dessen Verhalten. Es endet dann, wie es enden muss: Für den Wirt wird ein nettes Plätzchen gesucht, an dem er sterben kann und der Parasit breitet sich aus. Doch keine Panik, der Pilz ist nur für Ameisen gefährlich! Und an dieser Stelle dachte Naughty Dog weiter. Was ist, wenn Menschen von diesem Parasiten infiziert werden? Was dabei herauskam, waren die einzigartigen Infizierten wie man sie heute bestaunen kann! Überwuchert von Pilzen hausen diese in einer Welt, die von der Natur zurückerobert wurde. Und je nach Dauer der Infektion wird in vier verschiedenen Stadien unterschieden: Runner, Stalker, Clicker und Bloater. Mit voranschreiten der Infektion, breiten sich die Pilze mehr und mehr auf dem Körper des Wirts aus und bilden schließlich riesige Pilzplatten. Ein sehr besonderer Infizierter ist dabei der Clicker: In diesem vorletzten Stadium ist der Wirt komplett blind und verständigt sich lediglich durch ein grausiges Klicken. Das Gehör ist dafür aber überempfindlich und lässt sie beim kleinsten Geräusch aufschrecken. Und all das zusammen – die Idee, nicht einfach Tote auferstehen zu lassen, sondern Sie durch einen Pilz gesteuert loszulassen; das dazu einzigartige Design und die darum gebildete Geschichte machen „The Last of Us“ sowie die Infizierten zu einem Meilenstein! left|link=w:c:de.tokyoghoul:Benutzer:Little_Otaku Hallo! Mein Name ist Sina, auf Wikia besser bekannt als Little Otaku, und ich arbeite als Admin im Tokyo Ghoul Wiki. In dem Manga „Tokyo Ghoul“ geht es zwar nicht speziell um Zombies, aber um Ghule die doch die eine oder andere Parallele zu Zombies haben. Wem der Begriff „Ghul“ komplett fremd ist, dem versuche ich einen kleinen Einblick zu geben, was man sich unter diesem schaurigen Wesen vorstellen kann. Ghule entstammen der arabischen Mythologie und werden dort als menschenfressende Monster und böse Geister beschrieben, die nachts auf Friedhöfen ihr Unwesen treiben. Die wohl älteste literarische Quelle, die von Ghulen erzählt, ist „Tausendundeine Nacht“. Arabischen Überlieferungen zufolge leben Ghule nicht nur auf Friedhöfen, sondern sind auch Wüstenbewohner. Oftmals werden sie als Gestaltenwandler bezeichnet, die die Form von Tieren, z. B. Hyänen annehmen. Sie locken unvorsichtige Menschen zu unbewohnten Orten, wo sie diese dann in Ruhe umbringen und verschlingen können. Der Begriff des Ghuls hat sich im Gegensatz zum Zombie noch nicht wirklich in die Popkultur eingebürgert. Somit werden sie in verschiedenen Medien auch verschieden dargestellt, oder werden sogar mit dem gemeinen Zombie verwechselt. Der Begriff Ghul ist sogar so wenig bekannt, dass mein Browser nicht akzeptieren möchte, dass es ein reales Wort ist und andauernd versucht es mit dem Wort „Gaul“ zu ersetzen ... Da wahrscheinlich nicht jeder sorgfältig „Tausendundeine Nacht“ studiert hat, dem will ich Mal andere Beispiele geben, in denen Ghule auftreten und wie diese dort dargestellt werden. Nehmen wir als erstes Beispiel einmal die „Fallout“-Games. Dort werden Ghule als zombieähnliche Mutanten beschrieben, mehr untot als lebendig. In einer anderen sehr bekannten Literatur, in der Ghule wenigstens einen kleinen Auftritt haben, sind die „Harry Potter“-Bücher von J.K. Rowling. Dort werden Ghule als mehr tierisch denn menschlich beschrieben. Zum Schluss wäre da natürlich noch „Tokyo Ghoul“, jedoch ist der Ghul in „Tokyo Ghoul“ noch etwas anders als in Mythologie und in anderer Literatur. Diese Ghule sehen bis auf einige „Modifizierungen“ (welche sie jedoch nach Belieben verstecken können) wie jeder gewöhnliche Mensch aus und denken im Prinzip auch wie normale Menschen. Die vielen Unterschiede zwischen „Tokyo Ghoul“-Ghulen, normalen Ghulen und Zombies zu erklären, sind etwas zu zahlreich, um sie hier unterzubringen (wer Interesse an den Unterschieden hat, der kann sich den Artikel hier durchlesen). Interessant an „Tokyo Ghoul“ ist, dass es Konflikte bietet, die bisher in „normalen“ Geschichten über Ghule oder Zombies noch nie so aufgetreten sind. Das liegt vor allem daran, dass Ghule versuchen, unbemerkt in der Gesellschaft unterzutauchen (bspw. normale Jobs ausüben oder zur Schule gehen, sogar menschliche Freunde machen), oder dass Ghule nicht nur die Jäger sind, sondern auch von Menschen gejagt und getötet werden. Das führt zu einer erfrischenden Abwechslung in Sachen menschenfressende „Monster“. Welche Zombie-Communitys sind eure Favoriten und welche fehlen noch in unserer Liste? Wir freuen uns auf eure Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Guided Tour